conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yarphese Weather Control
Timemaster, please concede that Cascadia never gained information about Yarphei's weather control technology, and stop reverting my edits. Tranh Chup-yar is not so dumb as to be so obvious with weather chemicals and stuff. Detectivekenny 04:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) But he is dumb enough to use weather control as a weapon. United Planets 04:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Really. How is weather control worse than droids? Detectivekenny 04:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Becuase weather control (such as creating a hurricane), is weapon of mass destruction that can and will affect and kill civilians and destroy civilian targets and property. Weather control cannot be directly targeted on military targets. Its a weapon of genocide. Droids target and kill military only. Additionally, weather control destabilizes the climate, environment and natural weather process (for example, rising the temperatures in the Falklands will effect the local penguin populations). United Planets 04:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Really. Would Everetti civilians just stay and be martyred because of a hurricane? They would evacuate and let the ten thousand hurricanes strike where their homes used to be. I don't necessarily kill anyone. As well, it does not say anywhere in Future World Rules that weather control is not allowed. I am perfectly fine as is. But this is not the topic of discussion. We are trying to establish that Cascadia knows nothing about Yarphese weather control. Declare a war on Yarphese weather later, that's not the topic. Detectivekenny 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But we have discovered underwater boxes in the mean time. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How? Droids aren't programmed to look for underwater boxes. Detectivekenny 16:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You can program them to look for underwater boxes instead of yarphese soldiers if you want. You can even program them to destroy all apples if you wanted. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) But how would you know there were underwater boxes? It would take awhile to input the program, and it would not be worth it. You're about to go into war and you randomly think "oh, I'll just randomly punch in a program that looks for underwater boxes." That is not obeying the rules of LIA. Detectivekenny 17:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, actually it is easily programmable. We just give them pictures and they like for that stuff. And also, we found the underwater boxes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Tell me the whole story of how weather control was discovered, from the beginning. FYI your story is irrevocable. Detectivekenny 17:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's what you mean. A submarine found the first one while patrolling the Gulf of Thailand and then we programmed the droids to look for them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They're completely buried except for small tubes that are disguised under undersea creatures, but you don't know that. Would you like to change your story? Detectivekenny 18:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You never told we they were completely buried except for small tubes that are disguised under undersea creatures, so no. The chemicals can't get out if it is like that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, they are. Isn't it common sense to put them like that? And they're under barnacles, etc., or else the tubes would be microscopic. Would you like to change your story? Detectivekenny 20:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *facedesk* Ok, how about a cascadian submarine was planting mines and found them. And they wouldn't work if they are underground. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Now that makes no sense. How can you bury underwater boxes so deep under the oceans, especially in the Atlantic. Who buried them? How can you place and bury so many? Without being noticed? These devices seem to get more ridiculous as you tell us more about them. United Planets 21:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Who was planting mines? Droids aren't programmed to look for boxes when planting mines. UP, I am working on a diagram so don't bother me until it's done. Detectivekenny 02:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A submarine, not droids found one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You never mentioned that submarines were manned by people. I told you your story was irrevocable. Therefore you have to give up such claims to manned submarines. Detectivekenny 04:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I like your fish.....wait....submarines are usually manned by people...that should have been expected, dude. United Planets 04:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay w/e, fine. But say that earlier, because Yarphei would have targeted the submarines rather than Seattle/Vancouver. Anyway, I added something to the diagram that's not part of the actual MQB system, but nevertheless is a part of the machines. If the machine is unearthed, part of it (maroon rounder rectangle) will remain in the ground. It will pull a cord which allows the chemical to mix with the antidote. A harmless chemical is created in the compressor that does not affect the environment. It also pulls on the black rectangle, and safely releases the chemicals in the air, although the black rectangle remains in the machine (the cord between the divider and the black rectangle is severed). However, it can also be deactivated by Yarphei via the antenna. It will send a signal to the black square, which will send one to the black rectangle, which will then mix the chemical with the antidote and also releasing it into the water. So Everett will find empty boxes on its MQB-destroying spree because Tranh deactivated them. Same with Cascadia. They would have found empty boxes because they deactivated themselves. Detectivekenny 06:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Everett doesnt care, it just wants to destroy them. United Planets 06:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) They're permanently deactivated, but you don't know that. Detectivekenny 06:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I think bubbling, perfectly stationary sea ground creatures would be rather suspicious. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The bubbles are basically microscopic. They do clump when they get higher in the water, but by then they could be from anywhere. Detectivekenny 04:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No reply. I guess I win, then. Detectivekenny 22:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, no. Just a bit late. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Microscopic bubbles don't work because the film wouldn't let any air inside such a puny space. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) PWN Detectivekenny 01:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know those bubbles were microscopic... There is water with air in it that can transfer to air, but it isn't very faster and it won't take chemicals with it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The chemicals don't need air. I was just giving an example of a chemical (O2) that could be transferred to the air. Also, everything is on a mass scale. The picture shows seven tubes. In reality, there are hundreds. And there are multiple compresses gas/liquid containers. Detectivekenny 01:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Then how do they affect things? Chemicals would get left behind like salt in saltwater. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You can't generalize. Some have microcopic bubbles and float to the top of the water. Some react while in the water. Some are nullified with other chemicals while in the water. Like I said, you can't generalize. The system is to complex to be asking questions like that. Detectivekenny 01:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I win. Detectivekenny 05:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I think you won a while ago. Can we move on now? I have cities to destr- targe- look at. Woogers(lol what ) 06:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC)